A beautiful demon
by I'msuchaweirdo
Summary: Lucy, is a normal girl, or thats what she thinks, but she is a pure one.. That means she has a wery tasty blood, and a lot of monsters found out where she is hiding, but suddenly a weird guy shows up?


_**Hey, I hope you like this, I did my best hehe :P **

* * *

_

_" Where am i?" I asked._

_There was dark, and no one answered me._

" _Hello? Anybody? Where am I?" I tried again. _

_A sound came close, like the sound of bird wings, only much louder. What is this? Why am I haunted like this? _

_I started running because the sound came closer and closer. I'm starting to get paranoid._

_My breathing was really fast, and I soon needed to stop running, my heart pounded hard in side my chest, and my throat was burning._

_I needed to stop, the sound stopped and a voice said: Calm down I'm no..._

* * *

**1. Tuesday morning...**

I woke up shaking, sweating and gasping for air.

I stood up and took a shower. The water felt nice against my sweaty skin.

I did my hair, make up and put on my clothes.

I went down stairs to find my two sweet dogs Bear and Wolf waiting for me.

They are wolf dogs, a year ago I found them hiding in a bush near the forest I was camping whit my parents and big brother in. they were left alone, my parents said no so many times, but then I started crying and saying that they wouldn't survive whit out me.. So my dad took them to the vet and had them checked and given vaccines. From then on they where my pets. I love them.

" Hey Bear and Wolf, how are you today? I guess mom didn't feed you right?" I said to them while taking down the dog food.

I looked at the clock and was about to panic, I didn't have a lot of time that's for sure.

Even through I live close to the school, actually only ten minutes and I had twenty before the ball would ring for school.

I ate really fast, brushed my teeth and took my bag and locked the door and ran to school.

My best friend Carly waited for me out side the class room.

" So, you're all most late again?" She said.

" What no, I came just in time." I said as the bell rang.

She smiled and said: So, have you thought of what I said yesterday?

I blushed and answered: What no, how could I have a boy friend, I'm far to busy, besides how wouldn't my big brother react?

" Come one, seriously how can Tom have anything to say in this matter? Its you're love life, I don't think you're brother would love that you had any, but still its you're choice. So tell me, who do you think is cool?" She said.

We sat down at our seats in the class and I looked out the window and replied: OK, I guess you're right, but I don't have a crush on anybody, well not anybody I can get at least. Its all super stars I have a crush on, you know Johnny Depp and Orlando Bloom.

She nodded and our teacher Mrs. Summer..

There wasn't a bit summer about her, she always yelled at Carly for day dreaming, an math wasn't a turn on for me either.

Finally we had Biology and we had to change class rooms.

Carly and I went to our lockers to change book.

Carly came over to me, (there were at least five lockers between us) I was locking my locker and we started walking, when I looked behind me, I felt like I was being watched, but suddenly someone walked into me so I dropped my books, and he didn't even say sorry, no he turned around and said: Why did you walk into me? Say you're sorry or you'll regret it, I don't care that you're a girl.

Shit! That guy is in some kind of gang at our school, he always gets into fights whit someone, who I bet also I stupid.

" But, I didn't do anything." I tried to say.

" Like I care, you better say you're sorry." He answered and was getting quite worked up.

I was in shock, I didn't do anything but still this guy comes and threatening me.

" I'm.." Was all I got to say, he was going to hit me, but before he could reach me a hand came and stopped him.

The guy looked confused over at his side.

A tall guy whit black hair whit some white stribes in looked at him whit quite the hateful glare. Suddenly I remembered the word: If eyes could kill..

the stupid guy who had a blond hair whit blue boring eyes looked like he was scared to death.

" I'm sorry." I said to the blond guy who I think was called G, for some reason I can't remember.

The tall guy looked at me and removed his hand from G, where he was holding and now he let go, there was a big red mark.

G started to run really fast away.

I sat down and got my books, a bit scared.

I reached out to get the last book, but a hand got it before me.

I looked up at the tall guy, who now seemed even taller.

He gave me my book and turned around to walk away, I saw how the girls looked after him whit drooling eyes..

somehow I felt uneasy.

* * *

If you're reading this story, please tell me what you think of it!! Thanks :P


End file.
